House of Anubis: The Musical
by GirlintheRain
Summary: House of Anubis gone musical! All of your favorite HOA characters sing there hearts out in House of Anubis: The Musical! Character's might be slightly OOC.


¡Hola amigos! So, this is my first story. I know this idea has probably been done before, but I decided that I would take a shot at it.

**Here goes!**

**(This story has absolutely nothing to do with the current plot lines that we have seen on the show.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis…or do I? Nope. :( I also do not own the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. They both belong to their rightful owners.

**On with the story!**

**Warning: Characters most likely OOC.**

Chapter 1

Jerome's POV:

I stare at the clock willing it to move faster. Dear God, still thirty more minutes of this torturous class until my final class of the day is over. Can time move any slower? All I want is for this day to be over so that I can go back to the house. Is that really so much to ask?

After listening to the teacher drone on about something that I don't care to listen to, the final bell rings and the school day is finally over.

"Don't forget about your essays that are do tomorrow!" the teacher shouts after us as we scurry out the door. Finally, I can go back to the house!

I don't bother to apologize as I ram into someone in my hurry to get out the main doors of the school. I hear them shout after me, but don't bother to give them any acknowledgment whatsoever. I hurry down the sidewalk, before turning onto the walkway that leads up to the house. I open the door quickly and hurry over to the couch, claiming it as mine before someone else does. I stretch out my legs and place my arms behind my head.

Eddie is already there; making God knows what in the kitchen. Patricia is with him and they're chatting aimlessly about stupid, pointless things that few people probably even care about.

Nina, Fabian, and Amber walk in not to soon after me, talking about whatever is that they talk about nowadays. I see Alfie trailing in after them, trying hopelessly to get Amber's attention, with no such luck. Poor fellow still hasn't given up on her after all this time I guess. They walk up the stairs and towards the girls' dormitories, probably to Nina's room, which seems to be their new hangout ever since Nina arrived.

I decide to maybe try and catch up on my sleep, but as soon as I'm about to stand up, _she_ walks into the house.

I've liked Mara since we were 14, since she first arrived. Of course, she doesn't know this, no matter what I've tried to do for her – how many times that I've been there for her – she still doesn't seem to understand. But whatever.

I then start to here that clichéd, peppy music in the back of my head, and an overwhelming urge to break out in song, so I do.

_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need makeup,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<br>_

I watch her make for the stairs with Joy, who had come in with her, heading for their room. But, I stay where I am.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<br>_

At least I can see it. I can't speak for everyone though.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

At least she's not like Amber and doesn't flaunt her beauty to the world. She's not vain and self-centered like that.

I decide now that it's time to get up and head for my room._  
><em>

_So come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eyes,  
><em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<em>

I've made it to my room by now. I flop down onto the bed and sigh. What a long day.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

I look over at the picture on my nightstand, that's been there since Mara first got here. She had taken a picture of us together that day, and given to me in a frame later that same year for my birthday.__

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

I still don't know how she hasn't realized it. I know that I have. But she's grown up looking at herself in the mirror everyday. And even then she still doesn't realize it. She sees herself as plain, boring, average. But she's so much more. It's such an absurd idea that I just can't seem to wrap my head around it.__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

The last thing I see before falling into unconsciousness is Mara's face as it flashes behind my eyelids.

So how did I do? I don't really feel like I kept Jerome as in character as I could have though, but I tried. It's the best that I can do for right now – ten o'clock at night – almost ten thirty – and running on the five hours of sleep that I got last night.

**So anyways, R&R! Tell me what I can do to improve my writing! =D**

**GirlintheRain**


End file.
